This is a vertical program in anti-cancer drug development. Compounds of several classes will be synthesized and tested in mouse neoplasms in vivo and in cell culture for anti-tumor activity. Those compounds which show promising activity will be studied in animals for toxicology and pharmacology and then introduced into clinical trial after evaluation in humans of their toxicity, clinical pharmacology and therapeutic activity.